All Star Riders/Grand Prix Cutscenes (Team Kong)
These are the cutscenes from the Team Kong's Storyline in the Grand Prix Mode in All Star Riders. Grand Prix Cutscenes Introduction / Match #1: Team Kong Vs. Team Dark Omochao: Welcome folks to another exciting World Grand Prix! We have an ocean of fans getting ready for the excitement of this competition. I'm Omochao, bringing to you all the action live. I just arrived for the Opening Ceremony & we have riders from all over the world to compete. Now let's get a word with one of the teams now. (Team Kong then arrives) Omochao: How are you all feeling today? Funky Kong: We are feeling awesome, dude. Donkey Kong: That's right, Funky. We're ready to face whoever comes our way. Diddy Kong: That's right, this is our first time on riding these strange hover board thingies, but were no stranger to jet pack flying. Donkey Kong: Yeah, so let's all relax. We can do this if we work together. Omochao: Now Team Kong, here come your first set of opponents! (Team Dark arrives) Rouge: (with Shadow & Metal Sonic) Aw, isn't that adorable? They really think they stand a chance against us. Shadow: They have no idea how unfortunate they are. Dixie Kong: You better watch who you're facing off with. Omochao: Looks like both teams are prepared for the start of the first race, let's get to it then, shall we? After Mission #1 Donkey Kong: Whoa, what a rush. This is actually the first time we've ride on these Extreme Gears. Diddy Kong: Yeah & we're lucky to win the first race on the first try. Shadow: You've got potential, but don't think you can expect to rest that easily, there's still more rounds to finish. Funky Kong: A board that can glide in the air is like riding on a wave in the sky, it sure is epic! Rouge: If you think you can beat us again in the next round, we'll make sure that you won't get off that easily. Donkey Kong: Bring it! After Mission #3 / Match #2: Team Kong vs. Team Crash Shadow: We've lost to a bunch of apes? How is this possible? Rouge: You guys weren't half bad out there. Donkey Kong: Thanks, but I'm guessing that it's only just begun. Shadow: Don't celebrate just yet, you still have 10 more teams to defeat to win, otherwise you won't survive in the tournament. Diddy Kong: I'm started to think that this is becoming serious business. Funky Kong: We'll heed your word Shadow dude. Omochao: Congratulations on your first round win Team Kong, how does it feel? Donkey Kong: We did our best in the opening round, I have a feeling that the tournament is just getting started. (We can see Team Crash Arrived on the scene for the 2nd Round.) Coco: Wow, look at this. Crunch: These monkeys are our next challengers? Donkey Kong: You guessed right. "More Coming Soon" Category:All Star Riders Cutscenes